Electronic devices such as smartphones and tablet computers are equipped or associated with various input interfaces. More particularly, current electronic devices are usually equipped with a touchscreen display. A touchscreen display provides a touch-sensitive input surface for receiving gesture-based input. Accordingly, a user may input instructions to the electronic device by inputting gestures on the touchscreen display to cause the electronic device to perform associated functions.
The gesture-based inputs allow a user to interact with user interfaces of applications within the electronic devices. These gesture-based inputs correspond to instructions to perform various functions and features within the user interfaces. For example, a user interface of an application may provide a display page that may be manipulated based on the gesture-based inputs of a user. For example, the display page may be scrolled, interface elements included in the display page may be selected, content included in the display page may be selected and copied, etc.
A user interface of an application may display multiple display pages. In such examples, a user may interact with all of the display pages to manipulate them. However, when interacting with multiple display pages, a user may need to “switch” between the display pages to interact with them and may not “simultaneously” interact with all of them (i.e. the user interface may only allow for one display page to be activated and manipulated at a time, while the other display pages are de-activated and cannot be manipulated).
For example, where the first touch of a multi-touch gesture (e.g. pinch-to-zoom) is detected, the location of that first touch associates the gesture with a particular portion of the interface, i.e. a control element. Thereafter, additional touches that are detected during the first touch (e.g. a received finger gesture) are assigned to the same control element irrespective of where they occur on the touchscreen display. That is, only one control element is active at a time.
Like reference numerals are used in the drawings to denote like elements and features.